


The Moon Rabbit

by Phyre



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyre/pseuds/Phyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok,so this is a pooka OC/Bunnymund attempt.This is my first fic ever,so...er...Go easy on me?Anyway,i really tried,and it's not really that peachy...At least,not yet.I am kinda going for family friendly,but with a slightly more...umm...colorful language?I hope you guys will like it.OwO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Lapine

There are 6 guardians protecting all the children.The big 6.But they are not the only ones around,for many different spirits are scattered across the world.Valentine,for example.A joyful cherub known mostly for his holiday,Valentine's day.He sometimes helps the guardians,when they need it.But they don't interact much,really.There are so many legends and fables,and most are true.  
But,let's change the subject.As you may or may not know,every planet has at least one creature protecting it.And that creature is tasked with supporting it.That creature is called a pooka.A sort of rabbit,if you will.Only bigger,and smarter and,most importantly,braver.Pookas are now almost extinct.ALMOST.  
The Earth's designated pooka is also known to us humans as the Easter Bunny.See where i'm getting at?Bunnymund has been separated from the rest of his species while young.He was killed while still a kid.But he died heroically,that being the main reason the Man In The Moon turned him into a guardian.Since Bunnymund is the guardian of hope,his death is linked to hope.Do you understand?  
OK,then.  
Now i'm going to tell you the story of our heroine.She is a pooka,too,surprisingly.One of the last.She is no guardian,though.At least,not yet.She always dreamed of being one.Her name is Angel.And she lives on the moon.  
I would tell you her whole story,but that would just spoil it.So i'm gonna begin with her life AFTER she died,if that makes any sense.Yeeeeeah...  
Angel Lapine lives on the moon with MiM(short for you know who but i'm still gonna write his name:Man In The Moon).She died a kid,too.MiM saved her and,for some reason i'm not gonna mention yet,brought her to live with him,unlike the other guardians.Since she died young,he had to raise her to be an adult,so he kinda loved her like his own 6 foot tall animal daughter.And she reciprocated his feelings...I mean,as her being his daughter,OH,FUCK IT!YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!MiM also had high expectations for her.He wanted Angel to become a guardian one day.But she wasn't really ready.She was really irresponsible and dreamy.He had no idea what kind of guardian she would become.And neither did she.  
Years and years have passed.Since Angel was a spirit,she aged slowly.So it is only after 400 years she became an adult.And all those years secluded on the moon bored her greatly.She was a free-spirited young pooka.She always used to sit in a crater and stare at the Earth,wondering and dreaming with her eyes open about what it would be like to live on that mass of blue and green bubble gum.Of course,MiM told her about the guardians and everything going on down there,but she still yearned to see it with her own eyes.And the guardians...She wanted to meet them sooooo bad!They were her heroes!And when she found out one of them was a pooka like her,her chest filled with pride.MiM shared each and every one of his thoughts with her...Well,except the ones he DIDN'T,but there were only a few of those.  
So,as i said,Angel grew up to be a beautiful,intelligent and overly-active young pooka.Her fur was whiter than snow,seeming to glow.And she had golden marks on her forehead,arms and legs.What was most stunning about her appearance,though,was the golden star on her forehead and,maybe,her eyes.Or so she thought.Although i have to admit her eyes WERE indeed extremely beautiful.It was as if you couldn't even place them on the color spectrum.They were neither blue,nor violet,nor green,nor black.It seemed as if they had a little of each,and they sparkled in the dark every time.She had a small fringe over her left eye and a small mole on the right side,besides her eye.She was a real beauty.She didn't care about that,though.She was quite different than the feminine personality her physical features gave her.She was the adventurer,the warrior.At least,that's what she wanted to be.But how could she,when she was isolated on the silver wasteland that represented the moon?Angel wanted to explore,fight,solve difficult puzzles...In other words,prove herself.She had explored every inch of the moon in 400 years,and did everything that was to be done.One day,she asked MiM why she couldn't join the other guardians and spirits on Earth,to which he answered she was too young.She tried to understand him,but she was just too caught up in her own world to really do that.Over the years,that's all she thought about:Going to Earth.And now,on her 401 anniversary,she WAS going to convince MiM she was ready.One way,or the other.


	2. Melody Wallcroft

“You’ve been awfully well-behaved today.”MiM said grinning,staring at Angel.  
“Yeah,well…Sometimes,I just wanna show how responsible I am,you know?Because I totally am…responsible…”  
MiM chuckled a little.  
“What would you like for your birthday?”  
“You know this actually isn’t my birthday.It’s just the day I died…So it’s my DEATHday.Not that big an occasion to celebrate.”  
“Maybe for you,it isn’t.For me,it is one of the happiest days.The day I finally found a friend.”  
Angel’s face showed no expressions.  
“No friends?Well,that’s not true!You have the guardians and the other spirits.”  
“Yes,but I haven’t raised THEM,now,have i?You are the most important person in my life,sweetie.And I want you to be happy.Aren’t you happy you’re with me?”  
Angel quickly turned her head at MiM.  
“Of course I am,Manny!You’re kinda my dad,and I love you,so cut the…”  
She wanted to say “bullshit”,but just one look at MiM and she managed to stop herself.Actually,what she said was all truth.And it was his gentle and loving stare that kept her from going away to Earth on her own…Although she had no freaking idea how…And now she felt guilt crushing her chest.How would she be able to ask him to leave after this conversation?She returned her attention to the Earth.  
“I’m just…bored…”  
“You have a whole moon to explore,why don’t you go ahead and do that while I make you a cake and fetch your gift?”  
And,without waiting for her answer,MiM vanished.Angel sighed loudly and blew her fringe out of her eyes.  
“Eeeeeeyup…”  
She got up and proceeded to look around some more,even though she knew there were no more secrets to uncover.  
She wandered all over the place,but not on foot,of course.She took one of the giant moths.She was an expert rider.Angel messed around with the moths for a few hours,thinking about the next step to fulfilling her plan.  
She had no fucking idea what to do next.  
But the thought of finally meeting the guardians…It was so tempting!She would just drop out of the sky,safe and sound,and be like SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKAS!!!And they would all be amazed by her brilliant and sudden appearance on Earth…For of course they knew nothing of her existence.MiM never mentioned her to them,which led her to being slightly offended.But the guardians knowing her staying here would probably make ‘em jealous,anyway.  
“They shouldn’t be”she thought to herself.  
While reexploring the moon,something amazing happened,though.  
She gave up riding the moths for half an hour already,when she saw a strange,silver…thing floating about.It was really fast,and she only managed to take a quick glance at it.Oblivious to the possible danger,an over-excited Angel followed after the apparition.The ghost(as she called it)was moving sooo fast she could barely keep up,and she was a pooka,one of the fastest creatures ever!But she managed,and tracked the ghost to a cave she had only once visited before.Angel found that particular cave to be quite uninteresting,but she still used it to store some of her less important treasures.She had a whole collection of those,which she found very captivating.She always discovered lots of interesting things on the moon,she had to admit.Like that very beautiful blue flower,that sparkled and smelled so sweetly…and used these traits to attract little insects as food.Or that half of a sword,made out of silver with a little ruby on the handle…They WERE really interesting,and she hid them in different places,mostly tree trunks and craters,but when she found a cave,she would never waste the chance of a new hiding spot,such as this one the ghost led her to.She asked herself at first,quite alarmed,if the ghost took any of her treasures.But she quickly shook it out of her mind.Ghosts can’t grab things!That’s just silly to imply!  
She followed the ghost inside.The cave wasn’t dark,nor humid,as she remembered it.It was now lit,and the source was unknown to her.Until she looked up,and saw a big ball of…well,light.Just hovering above her head.Her mouth agape,she looked in front of her and saw the ghost,that wasn’t really a ghost after all,as you might’ve discovered by yourselves already.It was a beautiful young woman.She had long white hair flowing over her shoulders like a cascade.She was slender and tall,dressed in a silver hood.Her facial features were just as beautiful,with dark blue eyes and a cute little nose,much alike Angel’s,only human…er…  
Anyway,the woman spoke,with a mesmerizing voice:  
“Hello,there.What is your name?”  
Angel took a moment to close her mouth,but her surprise and admiration still showed in her eyes.However,she wasn’t stupid,she knew nothing of this lady or how she got here,for she had never seen her before.So she had no intention in telling her her name.  
“Who the hell are you?”she asked slowly.  
The woman smiled.  
“My name is…Melody Wallcroft.I am a witch.I am one of the spirits on Earth.I came here because my job is to fulfill the birthday wishes.Now it is your turn to answer.”  
Her voice was calm and soothing,and Angel fell in a sort of trance.  
“Angel…Umm,Angel Lapine…”  
“And it is your birthday today,is it not?”  
The young pooka nodded.  
“So it is you who wishes to go to Earth!”  
Melody laughed…A sweet,sweet laugh.And then she stopped,looked Angel and all her beautiful,harmless features diminished at once as her eyes darkened.  
“Be careful what you wish for,Angel”


	3. Nicholas St.North

The first thing Angel was conscious of was the wind whipping her cheeks…It hurt like hell.She was falling down…And falling…And falling…And she was screaming at the top of her lungs,like she never screamed before.But she realized it was of no use soon enough,and stopped herself.She knew that gravity will never have mercy on anyone,and that screaming just wouldn’t help.She stopped fighting.Hope?There was no hope.How would she ever survive a fall from the moon to Earth?The answer is,she wouldn’t.She cursed herself for being so stupid.She should’ve picked up the falsity of Melody’s(if that was her real name)words when she babbled about today being Angel’s birthday,when they both knew it was her deathday.Angel herself said that!  
And now she would die only because of her dumness.On her gravestone,they would write:”Today’s my deathday”and it would be all convenient and shit…That,if anyone found her body.  
Angel looked down at the large planet getting bigger and bigger…And she wondered if the impact would really be enough to kill her instantly,or if she would have to endure the pain.During what she thought to be her last minutes,she thought of MiM and how he would never be able to feed her that cake or show her that gift.And the many spirits and the guardians that would surely never know of her…Or if they did,they would have probably just laughed their asses off at her lame,stupid death,the bastards.  
And there came the Earth.She calculated the trajectory of her fall to the North Pole,and thought to herself that her body would never be recovered from all that snow.And yet no tears fell out of her eyes.Melody was right.She got her wish.She got the chance to go to Earth.She should’ve been careful what she wished for.  
When she was about 30 metres away from the ground,she closed her eyes and waited patiently for her death.  
A thump,a horrible pain in her back,and everything became black…

…But not that kind of black.She wasn’t dead yet,because if she were,she wouldn’t have woken up on a comfy bed,all snuggly in a woolen blanket.She blinked a few times,unable to think at all.After a few minutes,though,she felt the pain in her back yet again,and was able to see the foggy silhouette of a massive person in front of her.A few more minutes,and she distinguished a large,furry monster waiting patiently at the end of her bed.Angel would’ve jumped out of the warm sheets,but she was cold and everything hurt,so she just groaned.The monster looked at her curiously,and Angel thought about screaming.But since she could barely keep her eyes open,It was out of the question.She looked around her.She was no longer outside,surrounded by cold snow,where she thought she landed.No,she was in a wooden house,it appeared.In a room filled with different types of toys and inventions she never thought of.But that’s when she closed her eyes again,and didn’t open them until an hour later.

Again,she opened her eyes and found herself still in that room.Her back still hurt and she was still cold,but now she could think.The furry thing was no longer there,and Angel wondered if she should be relieved by the absence of another possible threat,or saddened by the loss of her only companion.She felt really lonely,but found some pleasure in contemplating the inventions.After a while,the monster came back.She looked at him alarmed now,her senses sharpened.  
“What the fuck are you supposed to be?!”she shrieked at him.  
The monster looked offended,and Angel dragged herself up a bit,refeeling the back pain.She moaned.  
The monster looked at her a bit more,motioning with his arms for the pooka to calm down,but Angel had no such intentions.No,no,she agitated even more,until the exasperated monster left,annoyed.  
She relaxed a bit,sighed.  
“What’s he gonna do now,that he saw me awake?”she thought.  
And the answer came soon enough,when a tall,strong and,Angel thought,a bit plump old man entered with two monsters and a few small,red creatures behind him.Angel’s eyes showed her terror,but she gritted her teeth and prepared herself for defense mode.  
The man,she thought,was kinda sucking in his belly,that fact being proved by his red clothes,a little too tight for his body type.He was wearing a robe of different colors of red,with a model of some creatures that Angel recognized as reindeers.Her mind was racing as she kinda felt she knew that man…His grey hair and beard were really long and curly,and his big arms were tattooed.The most prominent tattooes,however,were the two he had on each hand:”Naughty” and “Good”.As the pooka was still in convalescence,it was hard for her to think,so she didn’t recognize the man until he introduced himself.  
“Well,hello,there.”he said to her,grinning,with a strong accent Angel thought of as…What,German,or…No ,it was something that ended with “ussian”,but she just couldn’t focus her mind on anything for too long.  
“You look quite well for someone who fell from sky.”he continued”My name is Nicholas St.North.What is your name,sweetie?”  
DING.Nicholas St.North.Also known as Santa Claus.One of the guardians.One of her heroes.  
Angel blushed.That’s how North will remember her…An incompetent piece of shit that fell from the sky because she fucked up…Her blush was showing through her white fur,and North’s smile broadened.  
“It’s OK,I don’t bite.”  
Angel straightened herself and,expressionless,looked at North and answered:  
“My name is Angel Lapine.”  
North sat down beside her,on the bed.  
“Now why don’t you tell me,Angel,your story and why you act like that to my yetis?”


	4. Convalescense

Angel told North her story somewhat shamefully,and a bit awkward when he told him she’d been living with MiM on the moon for all those years and never told anyone.But North listened carefully,for he was indeed interested in this young female pooka’s life.Why?Well,all this time,his friend,Bunnymund,thought he was the only pooka left.And North was really looking forward to surprising his old rival,proving him wrong.And it was his duty,anyway.However,he thought he should call the others there only after Angel passed her convalescence.So she stood with him,in his workshop.  
The first thing Angel did after she was able to walk was apologizing to that poor fella she offended on her first day.Then,she proceeded to wander around the amazing workshop,finding surprises at every corner.Frankly,she wasn’t even alone.The elves have taken a liking to her,so they followed her around almost everywhere,and she got along really well with the yetis,too,most of all when she offered to help them craft new toys.She was always eager to help,and sometimes even went to North and asked him stuff,like how it felt like being a guardian,what he had to do,what he thought of the other guardians,if working that much every year was exhausting him.And he answered with what would have been long monologues around the others,but a really interesting conversation with Angel.  
Everyone was happy to have Angel around,and she was happy to help one of her idols out and prove herself in front of other people.And she did a great job,too.  
Only she couldn’t stop herself thinking,when alone,about MiM and what he was doing at the moment.Was he looking for her?Was he all up and being sad about her disappearance?Or was he angry at her?She couldn’t tell,but felt awful about not being able to talk to him.  
Things went well for her,though.And,in just a few weeks,she was like new.Agile and fast,strong and smart,quick-witted and giddy,she was herself again.And this time,she had a whole new realm to explore and new adventures awaiting.  
One day,North even took her for a ride with his sleigh,and Angel felt a bit sick at first,but immediately demanded more such rides.These weeks seemed a wonderful fairytale,one which she never wanted to end.  
But behind that merry face,North was worried.What Angel told him,about that Melody Wallcroft,seemed to him fishy.He thought that Melody was actually a fearling.And,if he was right,then MiM might have been in danger.And how could Pitch have know of Angel,if MiM hadn’t even told HIM about her?What was it so important about her?Perhaps it was a way to blackmail MiM,if he truly did love Angel that much.But no…It couldn’t have,because Melody intended to kill Angel,but failed,because Angel was a spirit,and spirit’s are hard to kill.  
He looked at the pooka,who was momentarily playing with a guitar,entertaining the yetis and elves.  
“Oh,Angel…What is it with you?”he thought.


	5. The Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,i enjoyed writing this one,i have to admit :D.I hope you'll dig it!

North observed Angel’s behavior.He knew she could hardly wait to meet the others,but he was a bit nervous.How would the others react to her?He always asked himself that,and more.He had to call the guardians sometime soon…  
Meanwhile,Angel proved to be quite a handy helper.She helped the yetis,making new toys and she enjoyed it a lot.Seeing that,North decided to repay her for her help.He crafted a special belt only for Angel.It was made out of bear skin and had different patterns with stars.North even troubled himself with finding a crystal shaped like a star,to resemble the star on the pooka’s forehead,which he attached to the middle of the belt.Angel was really happy with her gift and chuckled like a little child before she managed to stop herself and thank North.He just smiled,ruffled her hair and went back to work.Truth be told,in all those few weeks Angel had been there,he felt great.She was different than the others,and he liked her a lot.She reminded him of a kid,in one way.But a kid that can take care of herself.He wondered if he should try and talk to MiM about her,but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.He should wait until he has more to tell him.  
Angel was restless.Her mind was always racing and her first thought in the morning was asking North about the guardians.It’s all she thought about now.She had finally discovered one of her heroes,and was dying to meet the others…Well,mostly Bunnymund…She wanted to ask him so many questions.He was a pooka,like her,that being the main reason she wanted to see him so much.And she always pondered on how the others would act to her.Were they all as nice as North?It’s funny,because she never thought of the guardians as being so nice and…normal…Hell,it even seemed they were more normal than her!And that thought never even bothered her.  
One day,though,North had to call them.He didn’t even tell Angel,he just left her do as she wished(which meant riding the reindeers,at that moment)and he went on and pulled that special lever that triggered the Aurora Borealis.It was his way of summoning the others.When she saw it,Angel had no idea what it was.She immediately turned Prancer around and decided to go ask North what was going on…  
…But that took a while.During the time she was riding to his place,the guardians were already there.First,Jack.As in,Jack Frost.The newest addition to the group.And then Tooth,The Tooth Fairy.And Sandy,who I’m quite sure you know who is supposed to be.The last one was lagging to the Warren,though,for some reason.Bunnymund was really not pleased by North’s summoning,so he took his time.Whatever it was,it had to wait a while.When he finally finished painting the egg he was working on for months,he gently placed it on its special pedestal and left for the workshop,through his tunnels.  
Angel reached the stables,first.And since the stables were at the back,she entered through the back door.And Bunnymund went in through the front door.Quite conveniently,Angel and Bunnymund both entered North’s room at the exact same time,through different entrances,at top speed,dropping in on the 4 guardians’ conversation.  
At their speed,Angel tripped a little before stopping and Bunnymund actually tripped on the rug and fell on his back.Yup.  
“North,there were these lights and I saw them and what’s…”  
She saw the strangers and stopped in mid sentence.They acknowledged her,too.Their mouths agape,they just stared at eachother in awe.North couldn’t hold in a smirk.Nobody said a word until Bunnymund got up,still looking at the other pooka,and said,in his annoyed Aussie voice:  
“Oh,you gotta be kiddin’ me.”  
Tooth went a little closer to Angel,hovering.Angel closed her mouth and straightened her back,as the fairy got closer,examining her.  
“Is she…Is she a…Whatever Bunny is?”she asked,turning to North.  
“Yup.”he answered smiling.  
Angel could not pry her eyes off Bunnymund.Finally,she saw another pooka.She was expecting someone quite alike her in appearance.But Bunnymund was totally different.  
He had grey fur, white on his belly and muzzle.He was taller than her,and visibly stronger.She blushed,thinking how foolish and lame she looked in comparison to him.He was a real warrior,built for fighting…She was just a wannabe.  
And the other guardians…All her heroes in the same room.Jack Frost looked just as MiM described him.And Tooth…She was so beautiful and elegant.Sandman looked…Well,she had to admit,he was adorable.And now they were all staring at her,inspecting her.What were they thinking?Should she say something?  
She coughed a little,nervously,and said:  
“Sup…”  
She even waved a little,but then stopped,because Bunnymund turned his look away towards North,an angry,hostile look.Jack grinned,thinking this whole situation rich.  
“Well…Looks like Bunny finally found himself a girlfriend.”he said chuckling.  
Angel’s cheeks were totally flushed by now,and she was unable to say anything.Which said something,since she always had something to say.She was searching for a way to retort,when Bunnymund himself spoke to North,in a calmer voice than his expression announced.  
“What’s it made of?Iron?Wood?To what lengths have you gone to humiliate me this time,you bloody bastard?”  
Angel was confused,and annoyed,and ashamed,and just wanted to hide in a corner and think about the meaning of life.  
But North was still smiling.  
“Flesh,skin and bones.That’s what she’s made of.”  
Bunnymund folded his hands…or paws,whatever…  
“You know what?I’m up to my neck in your bullshit and you have five minutes before I will throw it back at ya.”  
“Oh,wow.You guys seriously have some issues,don’t you?”Jack laughed.”Nice one,North.”  
“Shut up,will you?”Bunnymund snapped.  
North lifted his hands in front of him,defensively.  
“I am telling truth,now.This is a real pooka.I can prove it.”  
“I woulda said”I’m all ears”,but that would just make me look more stupid.”  
Angel thought it was the time to intervene.She made her face expressionless,and said:  
“Umm…Right,I’m still here,you know.I can hear everything you’re saying.”  
Sandy hovered to her on a sand cloud.He made his name out of sand and it floated in front of Angel for a second,before it diminished.  
“Yeah,i…I know who you guys are.You’re the guardians.MiM told me everything about you.”  
By the time she said his name,every head turned in her direction again.  
“What do you know about MiM?”Jack asked.  
Angel glanced at North nervously,and he nodded.  
“Well,i…Umm…Lived with him for 400 years…”  
Tooth opened her violet eyes wide.  
“You…What?”  
Angel cleared her throat and told her story for the second time.


	6. The Moon Rabbit

They all listened to her,and not once was she interrupted.She felt a bit better that way.Sometimes,she even looked at them with the corner of her eye,taking them in,wondering if this was for real.All her heroes…Paying attention to HER.It should’ve been a dream come true.Although they weren’t exactly like she imagined them.But she wasn’t disappointed.  
However,she felt a bit lame…Stupid…While she was in the same room with the Easter Bunny.He made her look unimportant and ridiculous.And all her dreams of being a warrior now seemed dum,when she looked at him.He was amazing…And she was…herself…She felt this anger at him for this reason,although she tried to push it back.He was her idol,she shouldn’t hate him because he was awesome!  
After she finished they all just looked at eachother.Bunnymund advanced towards Angel slowly,peering his eyes at her.  
“I don’t get it.”he confessed.  
Angel stared at him.  
“What?”  
He looked at the ceiling.  
“I was so sure I was the last one…Are there even more pookas,besides you?”  
She shrugged.  
“Never seen any.But then again,I was isolated on the moon for my whole life.”  
Jack walked towards her and put his arms around her shoulders.  
“Well,then.That means you and our other pooka friend here are tasked with repopulating your species.Better get to work,Bunny!”  
Both pookas turned their heads at him.Their faces were totally flushed,and Angel thought she never blushed that much.Bunnymund seemed at the brink of exploding.The other guardians were looking at him,too.Tooth,shocked,Sandy,amused and North,awkward.Angel pushed Jack away,folded her arms around her and wore her angriest expression.  
“WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”she shrieked.  
Now Bunny was looking at her.She covered her mouth.Jack was laughing his ass off,and that annoyed her greatly.  
“Relax,I was just kidding.You shoulda seen your faces!It was priceless!”  
Angel had to summon a great amount of will to fight back her fist from punching Jack’s face.Or hugghing his neck.  
“You know what?Ok,ok,haha,now shut the fuck up.I never expected YOU to be this way,Frost.”  
“Yeah,Jack,that wasn’t funny.”Tooth agreed.  
Jack stopped laughing after a while and said:  
“Ok,fine,I’m sorry.Just trying to lighten the mood here.And,uh,what did you say your name was?”  
Angel looked at him,her face and Bunny’s still flushed.And they could all se it.  
“I didn’t.My name is Angel Lapine.”  
“Angel…Did MiM give you that name on purpose?”asked Tooth.  
“N-No.When I woke up on the moon for the first time,I just knew that this was my name.Why?”  
“Well,you know…Angel just fell out of the sky…After she lived on the moon…”  
Angel grinned.  
“Oh.Yeah.”  
North cleared his throat.  
“Ok,Bunny.Now you know.Angel is real pooka,and she comes from moon”  
North smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah,yeah.I get it,I was wrong.Will you just stop shoving it in my face,mate?”  
Now Angel got it.  
“AUSTRALIAN!”she exclaimed.  
Bunnymund looked back at her.  
“What?”  
“Your accent!I was trying to figure it out.It’s Australian,right?”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
Angel smiled,pleased with herself.She got it right.  
“So…Are you a guardian,Angel?”Jack asked.  
“Oh,no.A spirit.What kinda guardian could I be?”  
“Oh,I dunno.I think I can see it.Angel,the guardian of flight.”  
He motioned with his arms and Angel rolled her eyes.  
“Actually,you kinda remind me of someone…”Bunny began.  
Angel looked confused.What was he on about?Then,suddenly,the male pooka created a tunnel and disappeared.  
“What the…”  
“I think he was talking about who you really are,Angel”North said.  
“Now I don’t get it.”she answered.”I am Angel.Who else am I supposed to be?”  
“Well,take it like this:I am Santa Claus,Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny…”  
“Oh.You really think…”  
But she didn’t have time to finish,because Bunnymund showed up again.He was holding a a parchment of some kind,with an asian-looking painting.It depicted a rabbit,on its hind legs.It looked just like our pooka,only perhaps more gracious and elegant,dressed in a silky,silver dress.  
“The Moon Rabbit.”Bunny said,grinning,at Angel.  
Something about that made her heart skip,for some reason.  
“Who?”  
“The Moon Rabbit.It all makes sense,you being from the moon and all.I knew I heard that story somewhere else.”  
North took the painting and looked at it,then at Angel.  
“It DOES make sense…”he pondered.  
“And what’s the story?”Angel asked her fellow pooka.  
“Well,it is the story of a monkey, an otter, a jackal, and a rabbit that resolved to practice charity on the day of the full Moon,believing that a demonstration of great virtue would earn a great reward. When an old man begged for food, the monkey gathered fruits from the trees and the otter collected fish, while the jackal wrongfully pilfered a lizard and a pot of milk-curd. The rabbit, who knew only how to gather grass, instead offered its own body, throwing itself into a fire the man had built. The rabbit, however, was not burnt. The old man revealed himself to be a god and, touched by the rabbit's virtue, drew the likeness of the rabbit on the Moon for all to see. It is said the lunar image is still draped in the smoke that rose when the rabbit cast itself into the fire.It is Japanese folklore.Of course,there are many other versions of the story,but I just like to stick with this one.”Bunnymund said.  
Angel listened,captivated.  
“I’m not sure that’s supposed to be me,though.I don’t remember anything since I was alive.Plus,this is the story of a rabbit,not a 6 foot tall pooka.”  
Bunnymund looked at her annoyed.  
“Yeah,and d’you reckon I am a cute little bunny?”  
“Well…Ok,you have a point..”  
“Of course I do.”  
“…Buuuut…That still doesn’t make me the pooka in the story.Hell,I’m not even sure I possess the same virtue.”  
“I’m sure that you will find out if you just look for the answer!”Tooth chimed in.”There is something guardian-ish about you,I can tell.Maybe you just need to do a little research,and…”  
“Guardian-ish?”chuckled Angel.  
“Yeah.This could all work out.You only have to discover your centre.”  
“My…whatnow?”  
“Centre.It took me a while to discover mine”Jack said.  
“Not as much as it took Bunny,though.It took him years!”Tooth laughed.  
Sandy pictured a star out of sand.  
“Yeah.And we can help you!”North said.  
“I think what you need to to now is go to Asia.That’s where the story originated.If you find a few different versions of it,you will gather more information ‘bout yourself.And perhaps a little adventure like this will make guardian outta you.”Bunnymund said.  
“Really?”Angel couldn’t contain her excitement.  
“The only thing you need to do…”Tooth began.  
“Hold that thought.”the pooka cut her.”How do I get to Asia from here?”  
“Cool your jets there,Rambo.It ain’t that easy.”Bunny said.  
“Yeah,that’s what I was gonna say.First,we need to gear you up,then find you a suitable weapon,because Pitch and his nightmares and horrible fearlings wait at every corner.”Tooth sounded serious.  
“Fine,then.My first quest!The quest to become the Moon Rabbit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more if you like it.I kinda like writing this story,actually,so i hope this will work out.  
> \O_O/


End file.
